


Banana Bread in the Sky

by wynnebat



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Murder, S01E07 Coda, Stalking, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Warning: Kilgrave, completely biased POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:32:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5361494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Because I love her," the young man at the door says. His hands aren't even shaking. It's his second mistake, Kilgrave decides. The first is that answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banana Bread in the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> For a [prompt by anon](http://wynnebat.tumblr.com/post/134620416033/for-a-jessigrave-fic-prompt-could-you-please) over on tumblr.

"Because I love her," the young man at the door says. His hands aren't even shaking. It's his second mistake, Kilgrave decides. The first is that answer.

His mind is already made up. There are two kinds of love in this world. He'll leave the familial one to Trish. He barely believes it exists—his parents were terrible teachers—but Jessica does, and that's enough to save her adoptive sister. But the second, romantic love... The second is his domain. There's no room for another.

"Follow me and close the door after yourself," Kilgrave replies. It's revolting to even let this man inside the apartment, but it'll have to do. He turns around without looking behind himself. They always do what he says.

The neighbor follows half a step behind as Kilgrave considers his options. The apartment is much too small for anything, really. There's only a couple rooms for the neighbor to even kill himself in. Not the bathroom; too tacky. Not the office; Jessica enjoys her work. The bedroom it is.

"Lie on her bed," Kilgrave says. The blood would ruin the bed, but, well. It would only give her more incentive to move in with him. As the man passes by, he adds, "Give me that. Is it poisoned?"

"No. I'd never poison her."

Of course not. No one should ever dare.

Anger is, as usual, his first emotion. But as he eyes the dessert and takes in the aroma, anger bleeds into a secondary emotion: confusion.

"Does this happen a lot?" Kilgrave asks, somewhat dubiously. Jessica, for all that he loves her, has her faults. Most of the time, she doesn't like people one bit. And yet, she's accepted this ritual with her neighbor.

"Only a couple times."

There's an uncomfortable churning in his stomach.

"Does she eat it?"

"I think so. She doesn't tell me to stop bringing it. But she never gives back the plates."

The neighbor even packed a fork with the banana bread. _How thoughtful._ It's very rare that Kilgrave wants to stab someone himself, but right now, the urge is almost blinding.

"Grab that knife and start stabbing yourself." The sounds of a knife piercing flesh is a typical thing, relaxing him with a commonplace soundtrack. Soon, the scent of blood begins to permeate the air. In this case, it's particularly satisfying. As he begins to eat the banana bread, the anger and jealousy fade almost completely. "This is really good. What did you put in this?"

"N-n-nutmeg," the neighbor says in between garbled gasps.

"Stab yourself more slowly. Make it last. And tell me the recipe, while you're at it."

He eats with one hand, savoring each bite, and types a text message to his new cook with the other. Jessica's childhood house needs all the comforts of home. And if for Jessica, home includes banana bread, he'd have to bite his tongue over the still-linger shreds of anger towards the quite nearly deceased neighbor. Maybe Jessica would even appreciate it.

He misses her. He'd never missed anyone in his entire life before her, and for the first few days, after the pain from the accident receded enough for him to be able to think, he'd even languished in it a bit. A new emotion. _How delightful,_ he'd thought. _How exciting._ It's not delightful anymore. He wants her close, at forever only an arm's reach away. After so many long days of nights of yearning for her, that part of love has lost its shine. But the rest of it...

He is going to love her until he dies. Kilgrave realized it a long time ago, when she walked away and he yearned for her more than a new kidney or another pretty girl's smile. By now, it's a comfortable weight on his chest. Love really does suit him.

Soon, even Jessica will have to agree.

The neighbor dies before Kilgrave's finished with the dessert. Blood has flooded the bed and sprayed the walls, but Kilgrave is pleased it didn't reach his suit. This man, despite his culinary usefulness, doesn't deserve his blood on Kilgrave's clothes. In this world, there is only himself and Jessica. He'll have to find a way to make sure the everyone around Jessica understands their place.

By the time Kilgrave reaches home, there's a plate of banana bread on the table. It tastes delicious.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Complete; no sequel planned.


End file.
